Revenge of the Beaver
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Chuck E. Cheese's remembers the mouse's depressing backstory (he is an orphan who doesn't know when his own birthday is), so they decide he should have a party in his honor. Meanwhile, Justin (Beaver) is still seeking revenge from his last defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of the Beaver:  
A Chuck E. Cheese's Fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"SURPRISE!" the whole gang yelled as everybody's favorite singing mouse, Chuck E. Cheese, entered the room. People couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to the whole thing: it was priceless. It certainly wasn't something he was expecting, because if you know Chuck, you know the truth. But his friends wanted an exception to the rule.

"What?" he exclaimed, looking like a very silly mouse as Pasqually rolled out the special cake. "What's all this? What's this for?"

Mr. Munch began tickling the keys of his grand piano, and the gang all launched into a rousing rendition of the mouse's favorite song, "Happy Birthday." When it was finished, the observers watching (because this was happening in front of a live audience Chuck didn't know was coming) began to cheer and applaud while Chuck blew out the candles, and purple, green, and yellow confetti fell from the sky (though not on top of the cake).

"You figured out today was my birthday?" the mouse asked when all the celebrations died down temporarily, still confused.

"Uh, well, it had to be some day, didn't it?" Mr. Munch replied, hoping the whole surprise wasn't going to backfire. "Uh, when is your birthday if it isn't today?"

"That I really don't know, I'm sorry to say," Chuck replied as he shook his head. "You see, I grew up an orphan, never knowing when that day actually was, or who my parents were, and so that is why I love to celebrate the birthdays with all the kids out there that come to our restaurants."

"That way, it makes up for you not having your own birthday party, yes?"

"Exactly."

"Well," Pasqually interjected, "we couldn't let our special mouse go his whole life without at least one party for himself, now could we? It's just like I said in one of our shows together: you may just be a regular old mouse, but you're our mouse, and that has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"I...I don't know what to say, really. It...it...it is amazing that you all would do this for me." Chuck began to blush.

"Look at all you've done for all the great kids across this fantastic nation of ours," Jasper spoke up. "It's great that you want all your guests to have such a great time with us. True blue; that's you!"

Chuck had a hard time not being able to keep from blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed at all the things his friends and guests were doing to celebrate him and his legacy in making folks laugh, sing, and dance with him. Helen even kissed him on the cheek, leading him to giggle a bit. But the idea of a symbolic surprise party where he was the star guest eventually made sense to him. Nobody wanted him to feel left out because he didn't know when his birthday was, and probably never will, and so he took in good stride.

Some of the gifts our favorite mouse received seemed cliche to receive (Pasqually gave him a chunk of cheese), while others were more practical (such as some of the clothes he received from Munch) or were geared towards his interests (he was a rock guitarist, so Jasper gave him a collection of rock music, past and present, by various artists). Helen's gift was the only gift nobody would have thought of, though: she awarded the mouse of her dreams a $2,000 shopping spree to any store of his choice.

"Wow, Helen; you went all out on that one," Chuck chuckled as he opened the gifts.

"I did have to make sure I had the budget for it!" she replied as the audience continued to laugh and applaud. "But it was one of the best ways to show that we are telling the truth: you are the greatest!"

"Aw, shucks; you guys are too much!" the mouse continued to smile. "But, you know, I couldn't do what I do best without the support of all my best friends! That's you guys, and that's all of you, too!" He turned to the audience, still applauding appropriately. "I also wouldn't be doing my job if I left anybody out, because they said I shouldn't be left out. Do we have anybody here who has a birthday today? The difference between you and me being that this is actually your birthday and you know about it, whereas I don't know when mine is. But that's okay. I've had a great life, and I'm just getting started."

Several kids in the audience raised their hands, and Chuck went into his usual routine as another cake was brought out to represent the kids' birthdays, and one kid was chosen to blow out the candles. Since the regular "Happy Birthday" song had already been sung, the band elected to instead do their special birthday song (this is the one that goes "I say 'Happy,' you say 'birthday,'..."), and the kid of honor blew out the candles.

When that particular session was over, Chuck concluded, "Thank you to you all once again. I have to admit I was not expecting this wonderful surprise, and I have the highest hopes that you kids are having the time of your lives here. But this I know: I'm Chuck E. Cheese, and this is the BEST DAY EVER!" The crowds cheered again, and later, a bunch of photo ops took place. Steve Waters also made a cameo appearance with the gift giving sessions, and so he also took part in the pictures. Though it seemed the shows had him appear as a special guest star, he technically was the second human member of Munch's Make-Believe Band (after Pasqually), and he was also a guitarist and singer. (In fact, he was Pasqually's vocal coach.)

* * *

But while all this was going on, one sadistic beaver had been watching from outside through a pair of high-tech binoculars, and he was no happy camper. "A special party for that spoil sport mouse, huh?" he sneered. "I don't believe I was invited! Then again, they wouldn't have done that, anyway. Nobody would. But that doesn't matter! Revenge! I will have my revenge! I will have my revenge, Chuck E. Cheese!" He laughed his evil laugh and went back home to concoct his next big scheme of world domination.

Though most folks had the belief that Justin was truly a villainous beaver (although folks were too stupid to figure out he was a beaver), Chuck still had the theory that nobody ever taught him right from wrong, and specific people had done nothing but be mean to him over the years, so he subsequently became a rude beaver, doing various pranks on various victims, even if they did nothing wrong to him.

How did Justin think these up, though? And just what was going to hatch in his brain next?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese and all characters associated thereof © CEC Entertainment_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day, after all the surprise festivities had ended, Chuck was feeling just as happy as could be, keeping a smile on his face, and showing pride in his stride. He arrived at the practice room to find Munch trying to write a new song, but the pianist was having slight difficulty with some of the rhythms. "Oh, hi, there, Chuck E.," he greeted. "In early today?"

"I think I accidentally set the alarm too early, but only by a couple minutes. I got enough sleep," the mouse replied. "What are you doing there?"

"Preparing another surprise, but it wouldn't have worked to debut it yesterday, because of how we test a song before we debut it in one of our shows," Munch replied, "but I had to change some of the words slightly. But so far, all I got is this first part."

"That's true. If you had the song all polished and finished, you would have been able to surprise me with it yesterday. I'm still thankful to all of you for everything."

"Just as we are to you."

"What have you got so far?"

"I hadn't done a marching song yet, so I figured you'd have a whistle blow and some percussion, and then everybody involved would yell, 'Rah, rah, Chuck E.! You're the best! You are different from the rest! Always true, never blue! There's no better mouse than you!' And then the band starts."

"Well, I am flattered."

"That's all I got so far, but the rest of the lyrics will continue to praise you for who you are and what you do, for many of the reasons we told you yesterday."

Our favorite mouse tried not to blush again as he smiled and said, "Thanks, Munch. Thanks to you all; you're too much. I like the idea, though. It sounds like a proper college fight song."

"Fight song; thank you. That was the term I was looking for. Couldn't remember it."

"Now you know."

* * *

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Justin laughed as he continued to experiment with all of his lab equipment. "With this new ray gun of mine, there is nothing that can stop me from achieving world domination!" He took his ray gun and tested it by firing it at a picture of Chuck that he had kept from a previous theft, and Chuck didn't even know it happened. When the ray hit the picture, it changed the photo to that of Justin, and it changed the name "Chuck E. Cheese's" to "Justin Beaver's." Testing the ray gun on other pictures also changed Chuck to Justin, but eliminated any images of Munch, Jasper, Pasqually, and Helen. It also changed any pictures of Steve Waters chasing after Justin, so that it was the other way around. But Steve was no coward in real life.

* * *

The following day, the band arrived at their HQ only to discover a shocking surprise. "What?" our favorite mouse exclaimed. "Justin Beaver's Place!"

"And I was almost certain he was a gerbil!" Munch lamented.

"I thought he was a gopher," Jasper added.

"I thought he was a meerkat," Helen put in.

"I thought he was a platypus!" Pasqually concluded. "Uh, yeah; totally a platypus! Yes."

"You didn't sign any more contracts, did you?" Helen spoke up.

"No. I promise you I didn't," Chuck replied. "Yes, I made that mistake with Mike Wolf, but I would never do that with Justin...unless I did that in my sleep. But I wasn't dreaming about doing that. I was dreaming about a patriotic-themed show we did from a previous year. If I had been signing that contract in my sleep, I would be picturing Mike Wolf doing it again."

"Then you must be telling the truth," Jasper commented. "After all, like we said yesterday, you're true blue, honest, kind, and just a great mouse to be around. You're the best!"

"Then why is Justin's name on the restaurant?"

"I don't know, but according to my smartphone here, he's doing this all over the city."

"Then he's trying to conquer the world again!" Pasqually lamented. "I'm not making my pizzas for that beaver! I wouldn't do it for anybody but you, Chuck E.!"

"I appreciate your loyalty, Pasqually, but we have to figure this out."

Since our favorite mouse still had the keys, he walked up to the front door and tried to unlock it, but he wasn't getting anywhere. "Strange," he said. "None of my keys work!"

"Then how are we going to get in?" Munch asked.

"I don't know, Munch. But we have a crisis. This is not going to be easy, but we can do this."

"Of course we can," Jasper agreed. "We're all friends. We can stop that gopher! It's just a question of figuring out how to do it."

* * *

"This is great! This is great!" Justin cheered. "Just a few more stores in town to go, and then it's on to the next state! Today, the pizza chain! Tomorrow, the world!" He proceeded to laugh his maniacal laugh again, and continued to change the namesake from the mouse's to his own.

* * *

How on earth was Chuck E. Cheese going to restore his namesake and his reputation? Was he going to do it in time or die trying? And just how did this help Justin Beaver dominate the world?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese and all associated thereof © CEC Entertainment_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was getting out of control for the celebrated fun-loving mouse of music, fun, and good times, for his name was disappearing off the very restaurants that helped to make him famous, and in its place was the dreaded images of Justin Beaver, an insane psycho that was giving all beavers and all beings named Justin a bad name. But at least his friends were showing fierce loyalty to him, and so there was no point in believing that he had signed a contract in his sleep.

"This is worse than the day the wolf got me to sign that contract," he said. "I don't know how Justin's doing it, but he's doing it."

"This is worse than going a long time without pizza," Munch commented. "Well, also going a long time with songwriter's block."

"Worse than losing that one special tennis ball," said Jasper.

"Worse than having no jokes or no place to put my mold collection," Pasqually lamented.

"Whatever it's worse than, we have to right this wrong," Helen concluded. "I just hope you're right about Justin, Chuck E."

"I will always have that theory, but it's just a theory," Chuck nodded. "People were mean to him and did pranks on him, and nobody was there to teach him right from wrong, so that's what he does nowadays. Trouble is, this is a potential case of vandalism."

"With all these antics, you'd think he was becoming a supervillain."

"Supervillain?"

"He has all that mad scientist stuff in his lab."

"That's a thought."

Just then, the group turned to notice cameras approaching, and reporter Mike Manly holding a microphone. "Mike Manly here," he began, "in a new segment spin-off of 'Where Are They Now?' called, 'What is Going to Happen to Them Now?'"

"Oh, brother!" Jasper groaned. "Does the press have to get involved in everything?"

"Well, you know how they are about always desiring to make money," Chuck replied.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Justin laughed. "Too bad I have to do it this way. I don't have a super formula that can change one sign, and all of them all over the world will magically change to me. But this is just the very beginning! I'll rule the world! I can finally have that burrito machine, that submarine, and that unicorn ranch! And I don't even have to bother that silly Sasquatch anymore either!"

(Justin had previously threatened Nigel the Sasquatch by trying to take his picture and show it to the world. Sasquatches vowed never to have their photos taken because it violates their beliefs and morals, and because the term "Bigfoot" was offensive to all of them. Nigel's aunt Ruby was only a size 3, and so she was helping him fight hard to shed the stereotype about Sasquatches having big feet. It's also a fact that once the news media had actually seen Nigel in person, but his fellow Sasquatches forgave him because it was an accident. In return, the media promised to respect their beliefs about never being on camera, but they did talk to Nigel so they could help him dispel the myths about Sasquatches.)

* * *

"Uh-oh, cameras!" Nigel exclaimed as he tried to go outside the store. He had been inside because he was helping with a delivery, only to discover the name change. "I can't have my photo taken. But I have to help Chuck E. somehow, because he is my friend."

Steve Waters also noticed the name change. "This isn't normal!" he exclaimed.

"You don't happen to know what happened, do you?" Nigel asked him.

"No idea, Nigel, but that crazy ferret is obviously the one behind it."

"How could he be a ferret if his last name is Beaver?"

"Good point. Well, I always thought he was a ferret at first. He must be a beaver."

"And he's the same one that tried to take my picture and get rich off it. Now he's just taking over the chain. He couldn't start his own."

"His own chain wouldn't last a week. Chuck E. is the mouse!"

"No doubt about that."

"You and I have to find a way to help him, though."

"Right, but I can't go out there now. The press is out there."

* * *

"No, I don't know how he is doing this, Mike," Chuck replied to the reporter, "but he's doing it. Just remember that he couldn't be tried for the glowing ball incident because he was doing it in his sleep." (Chuck continued to use this story to fool the country to protect Justin from that incident.)

"Eyewitnesses say he was awake doing this," Mike continued. "How do you feel about that?"

"If he was, he was, and if I have to go to court to testify, so be it. Here's hoping we don't have to do that."

After the interview was officially finished and the cameras were off, Mike walked back to Chuck and said, "Even though I have to be unbiased as a reporter, I personally am hoping you fix this. I haven't been this upset since the wolf made you sign the contract."

"He didn't make me sign it; that just was me being stupid. I owe Helen big time for saving the day there."

"Not a problem, Chuck E. We're a family, and we look out for one another."

* * *

Justin, meanwhile, was toying hard in his lab trying to perfect that special super formula so that just one zap of the zapper could change all stores of Chuck E. Cheese, all around the world, to "Justin Beaver's Place." But he wasn't seeming to be making any progress. "No. No, that's not it," he kept saying. "No. No. No. That wasn't it either. Well, even Edison had his problems. I just hope nobody snuck in and modified anything while I was at work trying to fix this formula." He continued tirelessly experimenting with each of his options, but none of them were at work.

* * *

Although he was only part of the act for the first few months and then was never seen again, Crusty the Cat remained a personal close friend of Chuck, and kept in touch as often as he could. (Since then, he had a variety of careers ranging from semi-pro basketball player to full-time comedic impressionist, and he had some experience playing the saxophone as well.) So it was only natural that he took notice of the bizarre scenario, and wonder if he could help.

"Hey, Big C!" he called. "What happened to your beloved restaurant?"

"Oh, hey, there, Crusty," Chuck replied. "Nice to see you again. I don't know what's going on exactly. The only clue we have is the obvious giveaway: it now says 'Justin Beaver's Place.'"

"Is he the crazy rodent that was throwing those exploding glowing balls?"

"He was. Why?"

"I found another one just this morning. I don't think it has anything to do with this, but here it is. It's not glowing, though."

"Then it's not going to explode, hopefully."

"Why is it making a swishing sound, though?"

"That I don't know." Chuck put his ear up to the ball and listened to it swish. "It sounds an awful lot like it's...well...water."

"Please don't say it, Steve!" Jasper moaned to himself.

"Water?" Steve exclaimed. "Then that means the ball is...BLUE!" Upon saying the word "Blue," he did his trademark elongated yelling of the word. Then he chuckled a bit and said, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I couldn't resist! In all seriousness, what's the ball doing full of water?"

"If I remember correctly, these original blue balls were supposed to erase our memories. Maybe Justin wants to do it again when he's through changing all the signs."

"I don't know. Better see if everything's okay on the inside, though."

The group walked into the door to find concern on some of the customer's and staff's faces. Indeed, the pizza and the games were all the same, but everything on the inside had been magically replaced as well as the outside, so that instead of Chuck, it was Justin. Plus, the featured showtape had Justin as the sole star, instead of Chuck and all his friends.

"It doesn't really work, does it?" asked a customer.

"No, it doesn't work at all," Chuck replied. "But don't anybody worry. I'm going to work on the case and solve it, with a little help from my friends, of course."

"Oh, that's good. I was finally able to bring my son here for the first time now that school's out, and this has to happen. He's eating the pizza, but he's not playing any games or going for any prizes. He'd rather it be you than him."

"Well, I thank him for his loyalty. I'll see what I can do, though."

Not wanting anything more to do with pizza util the case was solved, the gang decided to go eat lunch at a nearby hamburger joint instead, Crusty, Steve, and Nigel included. Since this incident was in the news quite a bit, the staff of that restaurant was also worried about everybody's favorite mouse, and expressed their concerns. They also helped Helen figure out the salad she wanted, given she was a vegetarian. (She is not a vegan, however.)

* * *

"It's me; it's me; it's me; it's all about me!" Justin sang to himself, rehearsing for one of his shows. "It's all about me! It's all about me! The world is mine, and I'm going to let shine. But the world isn't free; it now belongs to me! It's me; it's me; it's me; it's all about me!"

"What a narcissist!" one of his neighbors groaned. "I sure hope Chuck gets his chain back, since he's kind, unselfish, and caring, just as they mentioned at that big party for him."

* * *

What was Justin going to do next, though? And would Chuck E. be there in time to stop it?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese and all associated thereof © CEC Entertainment_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was dawn, and Chuck was having trouble sleeping from the thunderstorms going on all night and into the morning. If the storms were being beneficial, it was preventing Justin from hacking into any more stores, because at least three stores in the Lone Star State were still showing the mouse and all his material, and his pleasures and activities. (Chuck and the gang moved out of California and down to Irvine, Texas, where his restaurants have their HQ nowadays. It was more profitable for our favorite mouse.)

Chuck's great saga was not only attracting the attention of Crusty the Cat, but other famous icons not seen for many, many years that were associated with the mouse. These icons included Dolly Dimples (the blues and jazz hippo singer), Harmony Howlette (the female coyote that doubled as a country and western singer, now a singer in her own right), and the King (a lion Elvis impersonator). There were many others that were also showing concern about the situation, but the numbers were too great to name them all.

Still, it went to show that while many featured icons had been "retired" from Chuck E.'s shows, it did help jumpstart their own careers in their own rights. Dolly, Harmony, and the King, for instance, all had their own musical careers going in their respective genres. Two tribute acts, the Beach Bowsers (a furry tribute to the Beach Boys) and the Beagles (a similar furry tribute to the Beatles), wouldn't have gotten their starts if it hadn't been for the mouse that continued to make everybody laugh and sing. And all of them had planned on returning anyways to pay their tributes to Chuck E., and to thank him for all he did for them as well as for all the wonderful kids in the country. Chuck made sure he thanked them all, and then he and his friends proceeded to explain Justin and his antics.

"Don't be cruel, but tell us now. How long has he been torturing you like this?" the King asked.

"It hasn't been all that long, really," Chuck replied, "but I have a hunch that he's just misunderstood. I wouldn't be surprised if he does mean things to all of us, mainly because people did mean things to him, and nobody was there to teach him right from wrong."

"That sounds logical, Big C," Crusty put in. "He was bullied, so he became a bully."

"It's just a theory, though. I can't prove it. I can't prove anything about Justin."

"So we just have to assume he's just a despied villain, then, huh?"

"I guess so."

The current members of Munch's Make-Believe Band then explained the whole crazy store about Justin's exploding balls of different colors, and Crusty chimed in with how he fit into the story, including the one remaining ball he found just the previous day. "It's making a swishing noise," he said. "I don't think they did that before."

"Well, if that's a leftover globe," Pasqually thought aloud, "then is it possible he was going to surrender it to us from the last incident? I don't know. Just a guess."

"It's an educated guess, Pasqually," Chuck replied, "considering he surrendered that special water to us. This same water is what allowed us to continue to be our superhero selves for a long time."

"Well, to us, you'll always be a superhero, if you don't mind me saying so," the King chimed in as Chuck began to blush a little. "Thanks to you, look where the rest of us are today, even if we retired from your act." Some began to chuckle and clap as the mouse took a bow in response, and the King naturally added, "Thank you; thank you very much!"

Later on, inside a rehearsal room backstage, the whole gang took a closer investigation at the one remaining blue globe, and Helen figured out how to take apart without Munch taking a bite into it. She then poured the water into a glass that Chuck had grabbed, and had Jasper (because he volunteered to) take a sip. Within seconds, he felt a little bit funny, but then the next thing he knew, he had transformed into his supercostume (accompanied by a blinding flash), and he was now the superhero self he had been before: the Patriotic Pooch.

"Well, what do you know? I'm my superhero self once again!" he exclaimed.

"Hey; wait a second! It's that same special water!" Chuck realized after thinking about it. "Why did he put that special water in the ball?"

"Do you think he wanted to use it himself to make himself a supervillain?" Helen suggested. "After all, his original plot was to erase our memories, but he turned us into superheroes."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Traditionally a supervillain battles a superhero."

Out of curiosity, the King took a sip, but nothing happened. "Nope; didn't work on me," he said.

"I think it only works on the five of us," Chuck replied. "Well, six of us. It also got Crusty originally." The other three (Munch, Pasqually, Helen) then took sips of the water, and all turned into their super selves; when the others tried, nothing happened (although Crusty did have his previous power of being able to turn invisible, but he had no supercostume). Soon the others were glancing at "Munch's Mega-Super Squadron," as they called themselves. Chuck was now Super Chuck; Jasper became the Patriotic Pooch, Helen was now the Invisible Hen, Munch was now Mega Munch, and Pasqually was now Flex-a-Chef. (Crusty would have called him the Stealth Cat if he had a supercostume.)

"Then I guess the only way to defeat him is for the group of you to become superheroes again," Steve made the comment. "But I want to help you any way I can."

"As do all of us," Harmony added.

"I appreciate that, everybody," Chuck smiled. "The more help we get, the better off we are. We can all be Munch's Mega-Super Squadron, superpowers or no superpowers! Who's in?"

"We are!" everybody cheered.

"Then let's get ready to rock!"

* * *

"Just a few more stores to go and I'll be on my way to world domination!" Justin laughed manically. "Nothing can stop me now! Well, I do wish this storm would stop. It's preventing me from doing any further damage to the mouse's reputation. If you could call it damage, that is; I don't know for sure. But I have to do this if I am going to conquer the world! Then I can have that burrito machine, that submarine, and that unicorn ranch! I'll have it all!" He laughed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike Manly continued to report on the story for the news media, but the story today was on how people were going to have organized protests (picket signs and everything) against Justin and in support of Chuck, but the storms weren't allowing that to happen. "This has been among the most depressing of scenes we have witnessed in recent days," he said. "The difference is that this time, the band didn't break up as they did before, although we know now that it was all Mike Wolf's doing, and the wolf, incidentally, is doing 20 years to life in prison, we just learned, for unlawful takeover of the business. In other words, he falsified the documents Chuck E. had signed. As for the duck and other goons he hired, they were only his hired goons, so to speak. So they are only doing community service."

* * *

"Better hide, Nigel; here comes the paparazzi again," Steve cautioned.

"Oh, thank you." Nigel peeked out the window to be sure, and then ran back to hide. To keep him company, the unicorn that had always been popping up in Chuck's shows went with him, and to pass the time since it was raining, the two played a game of checkers (the unicorn's choice), followed by the game "Mancala" (Nigel's choice).

* * *

"Where, the world asks, is Chuck E. Cheese in our deepest time of need?" Mike continued his report, seemingly exaggerating for effect, but making it clear that he was also having feelings of upset for the mouse. "Where is the mouse that made us all laugh, dance, and sing? O captain, my captain! Where have you gone?"

"Uh, Mike, are you feeling okay?" Chuck asked as he walked up to the front door and led Mike under the flap (though he didn't go inside the restaurant).

"Never better, Mr. Cheese, but I was doing an interpretation of the public's attitude about this whole thing," Mike replied.

"Yeah, right!" Jasper groaned to himself.

"Uh, okay," Chuck echoed.

"Have you anything to say about being robbed of your very talents and passions?" Mike asked. "Your very soul, heart, and body? Well, you know what I mean."

"I wish they'd stop using unfair stereotypes," Munch commented to himself.

"You still don't know what that word means, do yo?" Jasper scolded.

"What? What did I say?"

"I don't know how we're going to fight it, Mike," Chuck concluded. "But we will find a way. Just trust us, okay?"

"Okay, then." Mike turned back to the cameras and said, "We'll keep you updated on this groundbreaking story. For now, Mike Manly, Triple N News." ("Triple N" referred to "NNN," or National News Network.)

* * *

Justin, having seen the TV news report, flipped his TV off and said, "Fools! Do they really think they can stop me? I'll show them! I'll show them all! I am invincible! I am superior! I am JUSTIN!" He laughed his most maniacal laugh yet, but given he was in his basement and it was so darn stormy, nobody heard him.

* * *

It's also a fact that while the public knew about Chuck's superhero identity, everybody made the assumption that it wasn't going to be a regular recurring event. If anybody wanted that to be a regular event, Justin would have to be a regularly recurring villain, and the public would have to be okay with that. Then again, Justin always had something up his sleeve, even if Chuck wasn't a superhero. He'd do anything to outsmart the band and achieve world domination.

Only one thing was certain to everybody: this looked like another job for Super Chuck!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Chuck E. Cheese and all associated thereof © CEC Entertainment**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day, the melodrama only continued to multiply as Justin continued finding new stores to sabotage with his special laser gun. In a flash, people had gone from enjoying the wonderful pizzas of Chuck E. Cheese's to the not-so-wonderful, but somehow just as tasty, pizzas of Justin Beaver's Place. The sun finally came out, though, so the people were able to hold their protest marches they wanted to hold in the first place. But they were all nonviolent; all the people wanted was for Chuck to have his namesake restored to the restaurant that was rightfully his.

After some consultation, however, everybody agreed that the best way to stop Justin was to go about being superheroes again. The only downside was if anybody was getting tired of seeing Mike Manly on their screens, they'd have to see him one more time. Only this time, he was bringing them a message of hope.

"As you can see behind me," he spoke, "the public has had enough of this nonsense. How is this crazy psycho rodent doing this? How did the name change? We still don't know that, do we? All we know is that he claims this will help him achieve world domination. Just read your history, kids. Anybody who tried to conquer the whole world failed, and only made life worse for everybody else. After all, as the old saying goes, absolute power corrupts absolutely."

But then the cameras caught sight of Super Chuck flying high in the sky, and looking ever so proud as he did. "But wait a minute!" the reporter continued. "What is that I see in the sky up there? Is it a bald eagle? Is it an F-14 Tomcat? No! It's the sensational superstar of truth and justice, and, may I say, pizza."

"That's a funny one, Mike!" Munch laughed while watching from the band's van, which Pasqually had converted into a special vehicle for the group's super identities, using some of Justin's technologies he managed to swipe before they left the beaver's house from the last adventure they had (as well as using the newest version of the band's AAM, or Awesome Adventures Machine).

"Only you'd laugh at that," Jasper lamented, "but yes. Even Mike makes a joke once in a while."

"It's Super Chuck!" Mike concluded as the crowds cheered, and Chuck gave a big smile and wave as he flew on by. "Hope shines through in this, our darkest hours, our times of need. Soon the mouse that makes us all smile, sing, dance, laugh, and just have a great time will have us doing all that stuff again."

Chuck wasn't just flying to attract attention, however. In fact, he wasn't trying to attract attention at all. But he seemed to be gaining more and more of it, because crowds that were trying to shout protest phrases against Justin were now instead cheering for him, and he took it in good humor, smiling back and waving, or occasionally giving a military-style salute, as he flew to save the day.

The rest of the group followed Chuck in the van, while Nigel, Crusty, the King, Harmony, and some others all waited backstage from the main store, although they were watching a special closed-circuit TV and were giving some assistance, using other technologies connected to the AAM. These TVs also played any of Mike Manly's news reports, which now said that only 190 people in total had been able to do any sort of protesting. (Steve Waters went with the band because he was technically part of the band, and because Justin had previously shown an irrational fear of him.)

* * *

"So the mouse wants to get at me again, eh?" Justin snickered. "Then let him come! I've got just the perfect thing for him! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" He then proceeded to gather up all the tools he wanted. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he came face to face with our favorite mouse.

* * *

"Crusty to Big C; come in, Big C!" came Crusty's voice from the other end of the special communicators that an anonymous source had invented, and even the press agreed to keep him anonymous in order to protect any folks that were innocent. "Over."

"I read you loud and clear, Crusty," Chuck replied. "Any news?"

"Nothing to report yet; I was just testing this thing."

"Oh; well, it works. I can hear every word."

"Same here."

"Are you watching for anything suspicious?"

"I am. I don't see anything yet; it's all fuzzy."

"Maybe it will get clearer as we go along, then."

"Maybe."

* * *

While waiting for his arch-rival to arrive, Justin was busy doing one of his live TV commercials for the restaurant he claimed was his, even though he wasn't getting any response. In fact, anytime he came on the TV, the viewers either changed the channels or turned off the set. But the public wasn't willing to jump conclusions, for some saw Justin as a deranged villain, while others agreed with Chuck that he was just misunderstood, and because people were mean to him, he became mean to others. None of his pranks, however, ever made any sense.

Finally, it was time for the big showdown (in Justin's mind). He found another store to sabotage, and wasted no time at all.

* * *

"Big C; Big C! It's happening again!" Crusty frantically shouted.

"Dude; that crazy ferret can just zap it, and it all becomes his!" Steve exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"I knew we hadn't seen the last of him," Helen winced. "Not to mention the way this helmet of mine beeps is giving me a headache."

"At least we know we're getting close," Pasqually commented. "And it's official; Justin just sabotaged another store."

"What I can't understand is why nothing he does ever makes sense," Jasper put in. "How is this going to help dominate the world?"

"Maybe because the world will be forced to see his face everywhere?"

"That's a theory."

* * *

Several questions had yet to be answered as this was all planning to play out. Was this the end of our favorite mouse? Was Justin going to conquer the world? And just why was Justin afraid of Steve Waters?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese and all associated thereof © CEC Entertainment_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Oh, no; not another one!" the King exclaimed as Justin found yet another store to sabotage. Less and less of our favorite mouse, it seemed, and more and more of nobody's favorite beaver. It didn't look good for Munch's Make-Believe Band, for it seemed they were on the verge of being replaced by Justin Beaver's one-beaver show. He was everything Chuck wasn't: he couldn't sing, he couldn't dance, he wasn't funny, and he wasn't ever coming up with any new material, unless it had to do with how great he was and how inferior Chuck was, even though we all know that's not true. And besides, nothing he ever did or said made any sense.

But hope was abound that day, for Munch's Mega-Super Squadron was now on the case. And on this occasion, they had Steve Waters accompanying them just in case, given Justin had an irrational fear of Steve. He rode in the van with the others while Super Chuck flew high in the sky, and the Patriotic Pooch (Jasper) ran around town at top speed.

It seemed they were doing a lot of running and getting nowhere fast. It didn't help that Pasqually had to stop for gasoline and refuel. "I thought you had a full tank," Munch remarked.

"I did," Pasqually replied, "but now it's empty."

"But you just filled it up yesterday," Helen spoke up. "How did you use up all that gasoline?"

"It means I'm getting really bad mileage," Pasqually remarked, "or..." Then he had a flash of insight. "Or it was that crazy woodchuck again!"

* * *

Justin had been listening in to the gang's conversations while sabotaging the stores, so naturally he screamed, "I'M NOT A WOODCHUCK!"

* * *

"You sure he's not a gopher?" Munch asked.

"He says he's a beaver, so that's what he has to be," Helen replied, "but I thought he was a meerkat. Anyways, where is he?"

"Hey, team; he just sabotaged another store of mine," Chuck interrupted. Can you pick up on his trail?"

"We will, Chuck E.," Pasqually replied, "but he apparently figured out how to either siphon the gas out of our tank, or he poked a hole in it. I don't know. I have the staff of the station looking at it right now."

"Well, as long as it is fixed, I guess," said Jasper. "Don't worry about it, Chuck. I think I'm picking up something, though. I can smell it."

"Go for it, then." Chuck continued to watch from the sky as Jasper went with his gut instinct. In the end, the trusted bloodhound ended up coming across another misplaced glowing ball from the last incident.

"Oh, it's just another glowing ball," he said.

"What color is it?"

"It's green. And it's glowing; look out!" Jasper ran for cover as the ball eventually exploded, but all it did was shoot confetti out of the air. "Must have been a dud," he said.

"Better than what it could have been, yes," Chuck replied.

By now, the others had caught up to Jasper, having to leave their vehicle behind because maintenance had to be done on the tank. Thus, Justin had messed with it, making it impossible to go even 15 or 20 minutes without having to refill the tank. "That's a strategy," Steve said. "That way, he's bankrupting us and we can't stop him from stealing everything from you, Chuck E."

"Which means I'm broke and I got nothing. He's pretty much making me go full circle, back to the way I felt when I was an orphan."

"He never makes any sense with what he does," Helen added, "but that one actually made sense."

* * *

Store after store continued to fall to the hands of Justin, and Mike Manly continued to report with the biggest of exaggeration. "Is the beaver too tricky for our heroic mouse and his wonderful friends?" he lamented, really getting melodramatic over it. "Is this the end of one historic era, and the beginning of a not-so-historic era that nobody wanted to happen?" Indeed, less and less people were coming to the stores, because nobody wanted anything to do with Justin, and the employees hired were worried they were out of work, and would have to go apply somewhere else. One manager even quit and went back to the chicken restaurant he once worked at, and he has been a manager there ever since.

* * *

It took longer than expected or anticipated because the gang didn't have their vehicle and the very special technologies that went with it, but they did eventually manage to catch Justin in the act of sabotaging a store. Jasper made a mad dash for it, and fortunately for all, he was able to protect that store from changing ownership. "I got it! I got it!"

"Throw it up here!" Chuck called, and the quick-thinking dog tossed it up to our favorite mouse, who then proceeded to stay skyward so the beaver couldn't get at it.

"No! Not fair!" Justin wailed. "I wasn't ready!"

"Take that, you little badger!" Pasqually chuckled.

"I'm not defeated yet! I will prevail! The world is mine!" Justin continued to scream as he took out another of his glowing balls.

* * *

"You didn't switch the balls out, did you, Crusty?" Harmony asked Crusty back at Chuck's H.Q.

"No; I had nothing to do with this one," Crusty replied. "I think old tooth-face is just losing his touch. I happen to know from the last incident that the green ball should be powering up Justin and making him invincible. All it's doing is shooting out confetti!"

* * *

Justin had an orange ball, and he decided to throw it at Chuck, hoping the orange ball would strip Chuck of his powers and bring him to the ground. Chuck, however, had the brilliant idea to blow the ball back, since he had for some required acquired the powers of a super breath, and he did so. As a result, the ball exploded just as Steve started to step out of the vehicle. Next thing he knew, all his facial hair was gone!

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, being his usual optimistic self. "I'm as smooth as a salamander sitting in silk!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Justin screamed. "What's happening to my stuff? Why isn't my stuff doing what it's supposed to do? Why does it always rain around me? Rain?" His last remark was directed towards the fact Chuck had managed to take a cloud and make it rain, but it was only raining on Justin.

"Okay, okay!" he finally shouted. "Make it stop! Make it stop! I give up!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Chuck asked.

"I give! I give! I give! Just make it stop!"

"Okay! You asked for it!" Chuck made the rain stop. This gave the crowds watching the action (and the news Mike Manly was reporting with) that the mouse's idea was to give the beaver a taste of his own medicine. Fight senseless acts with senseless acts.

Munch then made step two of the plan occur; he took a bunch of jack-in-the-boxes and had each member of the band (including Chuck, who was now back on the ground) turn a crank. Appropriately, the song was "Pop Goes the Weasel," and the boxes all opened on the word "Pop," each with a different pie, that they proceeded to throw in the beaver's face. The beaver could do nothing but accept defeat now, but the crowds watching got a good laugh out of it, and eventually Pasqually started to a chuckle a bit, with the others joining in.

After all the laughter died down, the beaven took a taste of each pie and said, "Well, at least it wasn't rhubarb."

"You don't like rhubarb?" asked Jasper.

"I hate it."

The news media still continued the story, but made sure to put special emphasis on the most important factor: just like the last time, Chuck didn't bother to press any charges, so the police didn't bother to have him arrested, and the judges didn't try him for anything. Chuck still had the belief that Justin was just a misunderstood beaver, and because he was bullied himself, he became one because he determined that's how people act. He also wanted revenge, but he had forgotten who he wanted revenge on, because those had really wronged him were long gone by now. They also didn't press any charges, arrest, or try him because of what our favorite mouse decided to do next.

* * *

Back at HQ, the rest of the group watching had to switch to the news because the van was back at the service station, still under repairs. But they were also getting a good laugh out of the whole thing. "He did it!" the King exclaimed. "I'm so happy I could sing!"

"Fight senseless acts with senseless acts, huh?" Dolly smiled. "What a brilliant idea!"

"Let's hear it for the Big C!" Crusty added, and the gang broke into cheers.

* * *

Justice was served, but it was just a question of how to wrap up this silly caper, and figure out if Chuck's hypothesis about Justin was correct.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese and all associated thereof © CEC Entertainment_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

So the whole gang was still in fits in giggles from the senseless pies in the face to Justin Beaver, but the fact was nobody noticed Chuck had one more trick up his sleeve. It wasn't surprising that it was a trick, but our favorite mouse remembered accurately that the original intent of the exploding blue globes was to erase the memories of the members of Munch's Make-Believe Band. So he took one last blue globe that Crusty had previously swiped from the last battle, and he used it on Justin. Nobody saw or heard the explosion because everybody was too busy laughing from the sight of the beaver getting his just desserts.

The band hid out of sight to change back to their regular identities, while the news cut to commercials so that Mike Manly could rest his voice. Finally, Justin gained his composure back, and Chuck handed him a paper towel so he could wipe the pies off his face. (Steve also magically gained all his facial hair back after Helen had found Justin's zapper and tried it on him.)

"What? What happened?" he finally asked. "Where am I? Why is my name on your restaurant?"

Going along with the act, and taking advantage of the police and judges' decisions to not arrest or try him for everything he did, Chuck replied, "I don't know how this happened. Still, are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know. I wonder if I'm dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming. You just fell victim to a prankster. But we got him out of the way; he's gone."

"Oh, did you?"

"We did."

"I'm just glad he didn't use a rhubarb pie."

"You don't like that?"

"No; I hate rhubarb."

"Wow."

"Do you?"

"Don't know; I never tried it. Anyways, can you help us undo this issue? You've got the technology from your dream spree."

"Oh, right; I was carrying out that last evil scheme of mine in my sleep." Justin reached into a bag he carried with him and pulled out the zapper he had previously used to change all things to his own image. "Here it is. Give me a second; I have to reverse this." He punched in a few keys and waited for the colors of the zapper's displays to change from red to blue. Once it turned blue, he began zapping again, and everything was going back to normal.

It took a long time, and it didn't help that the group had to make a stop to get the van back from the service station, but given the circumstances, the mechanics didn't charge Chuck and the gang anything for the repairs. Instead, the gang only paid for some sodas, which were on total sale for one dollar. That is, when you include tax, the total was $1. But the gang eventually got all the restaurants back to normal, saving their HQ for last.

No sooner had Justin finished the duty when he caught sight of Steve Waters. "What? Oh, no! Oh, no! It's him! Get him away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, little ferret!" Steve replied, going along with the act. "I'm just taking you wakeboarding with me! It'll be a blast!"

"No! Stop! Stop! Don't touch me! I'm not a ferret! AUGH!" The beaver took off and ran for his life, and Steve chased after him, leading to some more laughs.

* * *

Later, after checking everything to be sure everything was going smoothly, everybody celebrated (naturally) with pizza, salad, and soda pop. Steve was not present because he was still chasing Justin, and eventually Pasqually got a message that he had indeed taken Justin wakeboarding. "Yep; that's our Steve, no doubt," he said.

"It wasn't the way I originally planned it," Chuck commented, "but it will do. The case is solved, justice is served, and everybody's happy."

"And you got your namesake back," Helen added. "That's the best part, wouldn't you say?"

"In a way, it is, yes. But I never wanted this to be my place. You all know that. So the best part for me is seeing all the kids here having such a great time and enjoying themselves."

"Surprised, were you? I mean about your party," Jasper mentioned.

"I still am impressed by how you hid that from me. That was great!"

"Glad you're happy. And like we said before, we couldn't let you go throughout life without at least party in your honor. A symbolic birthday party."

"Since I don't know my own birthday. The logic makes perfect sense. I do thank you, one and all for that."

"And we thank you for all you've done for the kids across America."

Chuck chuckled and tried hard not to blush while the others gave him three cheers and pretended to toast him. But seeing the kids having a great time and enjoying themselves is what made him the happiest. Still, it made perfect sense that he should have at least one party for himself, and that was exactly what everybody did for him long before the beaver struck back. It also made him happy to reunite with his old pals (Crusty, Harmony, the King, etc.), and seeing how he made them all a blowout success. They wouldn't have had any luck in their careers if it hadn't been for him. He was truly one of a kind.

* * *

As for Justin, he spent the whole night dealing with a huge headache, not being able to handle the job well. He wasn't ready for the adrenaline rush. He wasn't fond of water sports either. But he had spent almost four hours with the water-loving surfer. For him, it was his worst nightmare come true. And it wasn't going to be the last one; nor was it going to be the last time anybody heard from him and his world-domination schemes. But for now, he was finished and just needed the rest.

* * *

**THE END**

**_Chuck E. Cheese and all associated thereof © CEC Entertainment_**


End file.
